In the eyes of the Kingdom- the next female knight
by K. K. Plumb
Summary: Eleven-year-old Lorelei is of Elwoods, a ducal house on the border of Tyra. The life of a dainty maiden is all she wants, but an unexpected visit from her mother's friend changes everything. It's time to fight.
1. A Descision

1 Chapter One- A Decision  
  
Mirane of Elwoods shuffled about, waddling back and forth from the kitchen, criticizing her daughter.  
  
"Your father will be back any day now to take you to the ladies covenant. You must be perfect! Look at your hair. It will – never – do – at – all!" She emphasized her last words with the butcher knife, slicing the tomatoes. "Somehow we have to fix it." She stopped a moment to brush back her own golden locks, gazing sorrowfully at her daughter's poker-straight hair. It was so brown it looked black, shiny and silky and breast length. It framed a narrow face with a delicate nose and the bluest eyes one could ever see. They were the same colour as the sky on a clear day in the summer.  
  
Lorelei concentrated on her lessons, sky blue eyes far away with thought.  
  
"Yes, mother." She answered absentmindedly.  
  
"You will make a fine wife though, darling. We just need to feed you more, that's all." Mirane looked once again disapproving at her eleven-year-old daughter's skinny frame, patting her own robust stomach proudly. "Men like women soft to the touch, not those who could take their eyes out with elbows like yours. Meat, that's the answer, meat. I'll make a roast tonight." She waddled back off into the kitchen, leaving her daughter in peace.  
  
Lorelei sat and wondered what the covenant would be like. There would be lots of girls her age. Would she see any boys? No, the boys would all be in the palace in Corus, learning to become knights. What would it be like to fight? Lorelei looked at her own slender fingers, never having touched anything but soap and perfume. Elwoods was a ducal house, and Lorelei's older brother Kevil would be the one to run the house after their parents died. Right now both Kevil and her father were off fighting Scanrans. Fighting was such a messy word. Still, it looked intriguing.  
  
Getting up off the elaborate sofa, she went to go check on her six-year-old sister, Eleina. Eleina had her mother's hazel eyes, plump body and golden curls. Mirane favoured her youngest daughter and didn't bother to hide it. Still, Lorelei didn't hold a grudge. She was happier if her mother left her alone. Right now Eleina was in her room, eating all sorts of sweets and un- healthy nourishment. She grinned happily through a mouthful of cookie.  
  
"Hewo, Lowelye. Wan' sum?" She held out a grubby hand to her sister. Lorelei shook her head smiling, her hair gently floating after her.  
  
"No thank you. I'm going outside. Want to come with me, Ellie?" She offered. Ellie shook her head, frowning. It was well known that the plump mistress didn't like the sun. Unlike Lorelei, who had a golden tan from the southern climate of Elwoods.  
  
"Too haut. Me stayin' hyere."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye then." Lorelei waved farewell and headed for the outside. Walking out the door, she breathed in the smell of summer. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
She climbed up the outside stairs on the side of the house. On the roof she had her own private space where she kept all her special belongings. It also provided her with a great view of the fief around her. She smiled, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth on her favourite carpet. She gazed around at the busy life, the comings and goings of the merchants and traders and foreigners.  
  
She scanned the horizon, stopping suddenly at the sight of small figures on horseback. There were about two score men in uniforms, carrying flags and marching down the road toward the fief. Her smile faded. It couldn't be her father or her brother; there would be singing and shouting that could be heard all through Tortall. Taxes weren't due to the kingdom, so no one should be down here until the end of the month.  
  
With a sinking feeling, Lorelei jumped up and sped down the stairs to warn her mother.  
  
center***  
  
At the doorway, Mirane and her daughter Lorelei stood tense, surrounded by the house's servants as the men on horseback approached. The flag was that of Tortall, and the man leading the ensemble was-  
  
"Hewitt! My dear, dear friend, how wonderful to see you again!" Mirane of Elwoods waddled forward a happy expression on her face as she greeted the man. He grinned back, dismounting. Lorelei turned to the servants and issued orders to take the horses from the men and groom them. They looked worn out, as any horse should be from travelling from Corus.  
  
"Mirane, you look as lovely as ever. How's the family?" The man called Hewitt asked. Lorelei squinted at him, looking carefully at his facial expressions. Beneath the happy greeting, she realized he was carrying a sorrow. Before her imagination let her run off with ideas of what the mysterious sorrow could be, her mother waved her over.  
  
"Lorelei, come here girl! Don't hide now, come meet your uncle Hewitt." Uncle. So that was it.  
  
Lorelei walked over, back straight and shoulders high.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, uncle." She said with a curtsy.  
  
"Oh, well, he's not really your uncle dear, but you can call him that. You father and him and I are good friends." She beamed, shinny cheeks practically reflecting the sunlight.  
  
Hewitt bowed low, smiling. He looked Lorelei straight in the eyes and gave another infectious grin.  
  
"Hello there, Lori! My, aren't you a pretty girl. Astounding eyes. I remember those eyes. You were just a baby, and you still have those eyes. But you probably don't remember your ol' "uncle", do you?"  
  
Lorelei grinned back, liking this man more and more.  
  
"No sir, but I will from now on."  
  
"That's the spirit. Oh, and I'd like you to meet my son, Jaims. He's going to the palace this fall to become a knight. Step forward, boy." He turned and waved over one of the horses from the back row. A small, red gelding trotted up carrying Jaims.  
  
The boy dismounted, allowing the servants to take his horse. His chestnut eyes had a tinge of cinnamon, with a closely cropped mop of dirt-brown hair that ended at the top of his ear. Freckles peppered his nose, and the corner of his mouth dipped to one side, giving him a mischievous look. Lorelei didn't know what to think of him. He looked like he could've belonged to the group of boys that had put the toad in her haversack, so Lorelei was immediately on her guard.  
  
"Please to meet you, Lady Lorelei." He said, with the same big grin as his father, and bowed. Lorelei smiled and returned the greeting with a curtsy of her own.  
  
"And you, Sir Jaims."  
  
"Well, now we're all introduced. But, who are these, Hewey?" Mirane nodded to indicated the remainder of the party, still abroad horses. Hewitt cringed with the nickname, but answered her.  
  
"They are the soldiers of the King's Own, Second Company, milady. Here with me on business. This is my commander in chief, Barlom. He's my most trusted friend." Barlom bowed as Hewitt continued. "A fair lady like you makes a tasty stew, and I had them drooling from dawn with stories of my previous visits to this spectacular home. Will you allow us to stay for two nights? We will leave back for Corus on the dawn of the third day, Mirane. I promise you these oafs won't be a problem." He turned to the army with a warning look, still containing irrepressible humour.  
  
Mirane blushed, ducking her head shyly, tripling her double chin.  
  
"Of course! You boys are always welcome here. Of course, you did give me quite a scare, you just popped up, but then again you have never been one to write or warn someone…" She babbled on, ushering the weary soldiers in.  
  
Jaims came up behind Lorelei, surprising her. She started, choking down a squeak. He looked at Mirane, then back at her.  
  
"She's your mother?" He said, sounding amazed.  
  
"Yes. Though I'm nothing like her, as you can already see."  
  
"And hear. Does she ever stop talking?"  
  
Lorelei turned to face him, laughing at his frankness. "Eventually."  
  
Jaims chuckled too, but then caught himself. He straightened up, sticking his nose in the air. Suddenly he looked like all the other stuck-up, snobby boys she had met, but she didn't have a chance to frown as he offered an arm and smiled.  
  
"Well, shall we? I say, something smells extraordinary in there." He winked at her, and she smiled and followed his lead, sticking her nose high in the air and together they marched pompously inside, fighting to hold back laughter.  
  
  
  
center***  
  
  
  
After an immense meal, all were stuffed. Jaims sat back, smiling contentedly. He looked over at Lorelei, who seemed also full, though half of the meal still remained on her plate. As if feeling his gaze, she looked up straight into his eyes. He smiled at her. She gave him a small grin. He liked her. She was a nice girl. Not the prissy giggly ones. He hated those. But Lorelei seemed like one of those girls that kept her head on, and he admired that. They had already become friends, but now Jaims had another feeling. One of sorrow. He didn't like what would have to happen next, and dreaded it. He looked back over to his uncle, who was laughing merrily, but undoubtedly dreading it as well. Jaims sighed, wishing the night were over.  
  
  
  
In the tearoom, Hewitt, Barlom, Jaims, Mirane and Lorelei were seated comfortably. Lorelei sat cross-legged on the floor, allowing Hewitt to occupy her favourite chair. Jaims was on the sofa next to him, carefully avoiding her eyes. Lorelei wondered what she could have done, but at that moment, Hewitt spoke.  
  
"Now, my dear Mirane, I come bearing sorrowful news. Please, hear me out." A grim soldier, with lines of weariness suddenly creasing his face, replaced the cheerful and smiling Hewitt. Barlom still hadn't spoken, but he looked even more grim than usual. Lorelei stiffened. Beside her, Mirane's cheerful face died so quickly it would have been comical had this been another time. By now the entire room had gone deathly quiet. Jaims was squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"W-what news is t-that?" Mirane's lower lip started to tremble. Lorelei noticed she was blocking, as if she knew what was coming. Lorelei, however, was still in the dark. She didn't even have the faintest idea what Hewitt could be talking about.  
  
"Mirane," he began, but she cut him off with a piercing wail.  
  
"It's Marton, isn't it? He's hurt! And what about my baby boy? Kevil? Is he hurt too?" She ended with a sniffle, though it didn't look as if she was anywhere near finished.  
  
"Yes, Mirane. It's both of them." Hewitt grimaced as if speaking was now painful. He went over to her and put a hand on her back.  
  
Mirane buried her face in her hands. Lorelei froze, not daring to breathe. Hewitt continued.  
  
"Mirane, you must be strong! The fief…is now yours, m'dear. Sir Marton has left us. Along with Kevil."  
  
Lorelei stopped breathing entirely, but her mother didn't.  
  
"NO! No I won't have it! He's coming back in a week, he said so himself, he said he was fine…he is NOT gone, he's coming back, he's coming back…said so himself…" It was no use talking to Mirane. She was in hysterics.  
  
Lorelei found that she had held her breath too long. She exhaled shakily, her eyes glazed. Her father was gone…her brother, who would play games with her and treat her like a person and not a prize was gone… her father who took pride in her… she had his eyes… gone forever……  
  
Jaims now looked up at Lorelei. Her eyes had glazed over. Her chest shuddered. Her face was contorting with pain. Jaims frowned with worry.  
  
"Lorelei…"  
  
Lorelei got up from the ground with a fluid motion that looked like she had sprouted from the carpet. With jerky steps, she left the room, eyes still glazed. Jaims jumped up and followed her.  
  
Barlom watched, while eyes filled with sorrow remained the only hint of emotion on his face.  
  
  
  
Up on the roof, Jaims sat down beside Lorelei. She sat utterly still, her slightly moistened cheeks reflecting the moon's light.  
  
"Lori…I'm sorry for your father. And your brother. I…" Jaims stopped awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. Lorelei brushed away her tears and faced him.  
  
"Thank you Jaims. Did you know only you, Hewitt and my father called me Lori? My mother hates it. I like it…" Now Lorelei stopped, her throat working to hold back tears. Hesitantly Jaims put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'll keep on calling you Lori. It's just as nice as Lorelei."  
  
"Jaims?"  
  
"Mmhm?"  
  
"Who killed my father? And my brother?"  
  
Jaims started, surprised at the unexpected question. "Well…some Scanran soldiers I guess. I never heard a lot about it. But when I'm a knight, don't worry, I'll kill a whole lot of Scanrans for you. Ok?"  
  
Lorelei looked at him in surprise. She hadn't thought boys could be this nice.  
  
"Well, actually Jaims, I have an idea."  
  
"Then don't keep me waitin', huh? Spit it out." Jaims was pleased that she gave a small chuckle, but it died quickly as she continued.  
  
"I want to go to the palace too."  
  
Jaims gave her a puzzled look. "You will be going to the palace. All the covenant girls do. To meet their "knight in shinning armour", hey? And balls, and parties, all those kind of things-"  
  
"No Jaims, I mean, as a knight."  
  
Jaims gaped in surprise. Lorelei turned to him, eyes burning.  
  
"I want to fight like they did. I want to die with honour, in battle, protecting others."  
  
"If you go, no one will stop you. I don't have a problem with girls fighting; I've seen the Lady Keladry fight. I bet you could to, but it will be hard. And you don't have to die in battle. You might live, and you'll still be protecting your country. You don't have to die in battle for honour. And the training will be really really hard." He warned, still somewhat shocked. She glared.  
  
"I can do it!" she snapped. Jaims smiled.  
  
"I believe you. Why don't you wait until morning to tell your mother? I think she's had enough for one night." He stood up, offering his hand to her. He kept his own doubts carefully hidden. She took his hand, and he felt the smooth skin. The smooth skin would soon blister, and her delicate nose would probably be broken within the first week from the rough training at the palace. Still, she had spirit, though it looked like she'd break if you poked her too hard.  
  
Jaims gave another bright smile and this time Lori returned it in full.  
  
center*** 


	2. Off to Corus

1 Chapter Two- Off to Corus  
  
"You WHAAAAAT?" Mirane yelled the last half of her question in shock. Lorelei gazed evenly at her mother with no sign of yielding to the matter.  
  
"I wish to go to Corus to become knight. I don't want to go to the covenant." She repeated. Beside her, Hewitt nodded his encouragement, having discussed the matter with her and Jaims the night before.  
  
"And have you killed in battle as well? No! I won't have it!" Mirane's eyes were still red from weeping and lack of sleep. Hewitt put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My dear Mirane, it is what the girl wishes to do. I know you are grief- stricken, the same as all of us, but Lorelei has made a decision. Try to be fair, here."  
  
"No! I want her here…not off fighting more of those cursed wars…"  
  
"Mirane, Lorelei would have had to leave for the covenant anyway. Besides, Eleina will be here for you. At least think about this, please…"  
  
Mirane swallowed and took a deep breath. Lorelei stepped forward to hug her mother, but Mirane moved away. Lorelei fought to keep from showing the pain from her mother's rejection.  
  
"Fine!" Mirane swallowed, glaring at the pair. "Go on! Leave me here! Go get yourselves hacked up by the enemy. I don't care. Once you leave, you're as good as dead to me anyway." She spun around and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Lorelei kept her face stony, with only a small quiver in her lip betraying her feelings. Hewitt sighed and turned to her.  
  
"Lori, let me go talk to her. She'll have calmed down in a while, and I know she'll behave reasonable. She really does care for you." He smiled sadly. "Now, go pack your things. We're leaving in the morning." He turned and followed Mirane out the door.  
  
  
  
Lorelei trudged up to her room, heart heavy with sorrow. Jaims was waiting for her, sitting on her four-poster bed.  
  
"Well?" He asked softly.  
  
"Well what?" She snapped. Immediately she felt sorry, and she joined him sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry Jaims. It didn't go very well. But I'll be going." She informed him glumly.  
  
"That's great! I mean, that you're coming, of course…" He looked at her seriously. "I'll help you, you know. In the palace, I'll help you. We can both help each other. It'll be fun! That is, unless your facial features change to something other than a toad caught in a rainstorm." His eyes twinkled, giving her a playful shove. She grinned, feeling better.  
  
"Sure. I could use a lot of help." She looked at him sheepishly. "Jaims, I don't even know what we do!"  
  
Jaims laughed. "Well, it's basically like the covenant school. Except it's the male version. Your dancing would be our sword fighting. Your curtsies would be our bowing. See? Except that lessons will be the same. You'll still get mathematics, history, etiquette…the whole lot. Do you have the Gift?" She shook her head. "I do, so I'll have a class for the Gifted ones, just like the covenant would too. Don't worry it'll be easy. I think. I hope, really. Don't forget Lori, I've never been there either."  
  
Lori nodded, absently wrapping a strand of hair around her finger. Jaims noticed, and his expression was that of amused dread.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What?" She asked, alarmed.  
  
"Your hair."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Jaims winced, as though she might hurt him if he mentioned it.  
  
"You'll have to cut it."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That's right." A deep voice from the door way startled them. It was Barlom. He was grinning. "You'll have to cut it. It will get in your way, hinder you, and not to mention it's easy to grab in a fight."  
  
Lori groaned, grabbing a handful of it and pressing it to her face. Realizing what she was doing she let go of it quickly, cheeks burning in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, fine then, has anyone got some shears?" She announced bravely, though it may have been a bit squeaky. Barlom gave a deep laugh and stood.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lori stared at herself in the mirror. Her long, silky hair was now mid-ear length, giving her an entirely different appearance. Disappointment of the loss of her hair was long forgotten, and Jaims gave her a hearty pat on the shoulder.  
  
"You look great Lori! I mean, not that you didn't before-" Lorelei gave him a hard push that half sent him sprawling. Barlom grinned, putting away the shears.  
  
"I look so…different…" Lori said slowly, unused to the breeze that tickled the back of her neck. Then she grinned. "I feel better though." She shook her head from side to side, her hair following her without getting into her eyes. She smiled. "I like it!"  
  
"Good. Now let's go show your mother."  
  
***  
  
As Hewitt predicted, Mirane had calmed down and was thinking rationally once more. Looking at her daughter's short, neatly cropped hair, she gave a quivering smile.  
  
"And you're sure this is what you want to do, right dear?"  
  
"Yes mum. I really do want to do this. Please…" Lorelei gave a slightly pleading look. Mirane swallowed and beckoned her daughter into her arms. Lorelei hugged her mother tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. This was her last night at home.  
  
"Well," sniffed Mirane, finally releasing her daughter. "You can't leave without one of my special feasts, right? We can't have that. Excuse me while I crack the whip in the kitchen." She gave her daughter one more hug before waddling back into her kitchens.  
  
Lorelei slumped on the couch.  
  
"Jaims, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."  
  
Jaims sat down beside her. "Sure you are. It's what you feel is right, right? It's what you want to do, right?"  
  
"Yes, but is it the right way to go?" Her lip quivered, but she stilled it.  
  
"Well no one knows if they're doing the "right" thing until they've done it. I say go for it - then you can kill yourself later if you've done the wrong thing. Or, you might be pleasantly rewarded for having followed your heart, hey?"  
  
Lorelei felt better immediately, but Jaims ruined the quiet moment by ruffling her hair.  
  
"Let's go eat! Your mum can sure cook. And after supper, father and I have a surprise for you."  
  
***  
  
Supper, if possible, was even grander than the previous night's. Lorelei had waited anxiously all through the dessert to hear anything about the surprise, but both Hewitt and Jaims kept it to themselves. Now that dessert was finished, Lori squirmed excitedly in her chair. Hewitt put down his fork and got up, motioning to the group to follow.  
  
Hewitt led them to the stables, smiling happily.  
  
"Now, Lorelei, if you are to travel with us in the morning, you need a proper mount. I hope this will suffice." He brandished the light of the torch in front of a stall, revealing a white mare, strong and sleek. She gazed at them with a proud indifference, tossing her mane expectedly.  
  
Lorelei's smile grew until it covered more than half her face. She loved horses, and by the looks of this one, the white mare was an excellent mount. Taking an apple from Jaims, she went over to the beautiful beast and offered the fruit. The horse bent her slender neck and took the offering.  
  
"I hope you like her. Father went out yesterday and bought her, for me. But I like Sir Rillion just fine, and Lady Adele seems to like you." Jaims said, matching her smile.  
  
"Lady Adele… pleased to meet you." Lorelei curtsied to the mare. The mare's reaction was to blow at her, sending bits of the offering her way. Jaims broke out laughing, and Lorelei sniffed indignantly.  
  
"Well, there'll be no more apples for you, Milady." 


End file.
